Dare Devil
by Wollywood
Summary: Shane get down from there!" Mitchie insisted. "Jump with me," Shane stated. "I WILL NOT!" Mitchie cried in shock. "Jump with me," "No," "Jump with me," "No," "JUMP WITH ME!" "Fine," "REALLY?" Smitchie oneshot! PLease R&R! NO FLAMES!


**I'm really excited right now because I got nominated for some award thingie! I think it was this story too...yeah, I think this was it. So please nominate me! To do so go to starsnuffers page to see more details about the contest and so on. I'll be like, forever greatful if you vote!**

* * *

**Dare Devil**

**A Short Smitchie Oneshot**

"Shane, don't do it!" Mitchie cried.

"I'm going to jump," Shane stated proudly.

"Oh, you better not!" Mitchie exclaimed, watching in fear as her boyfriend walked to the edge of the cliff. Why did the beach have to have these high, tower-like rocks? Why did Shane just HAVE to climb them? And why did he just HAVE to scare her half to death telling her that he was about to jump into the ocean. What was he? Crazy.

"Come one, Mitch!" Shane smiled. "1, 2..."

"Shane Adam Gray!" Mitchie shouted like an angry mother.

"Back off, cat woman," Shane laughed.

"If you jump from there I will...I will...I'll break up with you! I don't want a boyfriend with mental problems!" Mitchie warned.

"Mitch, I won't get hurt," Shane insisted.

"Look at you! Of course you'll get hurt! You'll get hurt terribly! And then you'll have to go the hospital!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I'm jumping in WATER. It's not like I'm going to die," Shane rolled his eyes.

"If you want me as a girlfriend, mister, then you better..." Mitchie began.

"Come up here with me," Shane stated simply, interrupting Mitchie.

"I WILL NOT!" Mitchie cried, horrified at the suggestion.

"Come on, you're acting like my mom," Shane whined.

"That's because girlfriends are supposed to tell their boyfriends not to do all the stupid things they want to do," Mitchie pointed out. "That's one of their many jobs,"

"Another job is to keep their boyfriends company so... jump with me," Shane begged.

"No!"

"Jump with me,"

"No!"

"Jump with me,"

"No!"

"Jump with me!"

"NEVER!"

"JUMP WITH ME!"

"FINE!" Mitchie cried.

"Really?" Shane's eyes widened happily.

"Yes, really," Mitchie sighed. Mitchie tore of her bathing suit cover up to reveal her light blue bakini.

"Ow ow!" Shane joked.

"Shut up," Mitchie laughed as she began to climb the sharp rocks.

"What made you change your mind?" Shane asked once she was half way up.

"You're just so darn cute, it's hard to resist," Mitchie joked, faking a look of frustration.

"Do you need some help?" Shane asked, mistaking her expression.

"No," Mitchie rolled her eyes. Then she slipped. And then she fell.

"Mitchie!" Shane cried, his eyes widening. He half ran and half stumbled down the rocks/cliff after his girlfriend who had fallen into the water below. She still hadn't come up. Shane dived in after her. Luckily, here in Jamaica (Shane and his family were taking a vacation and they brought Mitchie along, much to Shane's delight), the water was clear, so Shane could see just fine. Mitchie wasn't anywhere in sight. Shane's eyes began to fill with tears. This was all his fault. He swam and swam until he just HAD to come up for air. As soon as his head was above water, he automatically began to cry. Not loudly or anything, just silently and pathetically. For all he knew, he killed his girlfriend. He was about to dive back under, now even more determined to find Mitchie, but he was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Mitchie asked from the top of the cliff/rocks. Shane spun around to see his girlfriend laughing ontop of the cliff. She was wet, so she obviously had been in the water...but how did she...

"How did you..." Shane began.

"I thought that you would jump in to save me. Why did you have to RUN down? Did YOU chicken out?" Mitchie laughed.

"That wasn't funny," Shane said, trying to sound serious. But he couldn't help but smile. He was just happy to know that Mitchie wasn't dead or anything.

"I'm laughing," Mitchie sang.

"Not for long!" Shane cried playfully, climbing back up the rocks at a quick pace. Mitchie screamed and stood up. Shane was strong...and fast...so he reached her in no time.

"I surrender!" Mitchie insisted, throwing her hands up in defeat. Shane stopped for a moment, looking as if he was considering her forfeit...but instead of saying so, he pushed her into the water.

"SHANE GRAY!" Mitchie cried as she fell back in the water. Shane jumped off the cliff/rocks after her and landed only seconds after she did. They came up at the exact same time, laughing.

"I love you..." Shane said after their laughter had calmed down.

"I love you too...my little Dare Devil," Mitchie smiled. Then she slapped him. "But if you do anything like that again, I will kill you," she hissed.

* * *

**Cheesy at the end, I know. But I like writing cheesy stories. I don't like stories that are too intense. Hopefully you enjoy cheesy endings too. Please review**


End file.
